


Begin to Make It Better

by Makeshifthomo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hey Jude, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare/cas, singing/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makeshifthomo/pseuds/Makeshifthomo
Summary: AU Castiel has nightmares after his grace is taken away





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU When Cas heads back to the Bunker with Dean and Sam/Ezekiel. Sam/Ezekiel need time to rest after reviving Cas. Dean doesn't kick him out and together they go on a hunt.

Tonight, Castiel couldn’t sleep. This wasn't unusual, but it wasn’t common either. He had become used to sleeping after a few weeks, after having his grace taken from him, with the help of sleeping pills, that Sam and Dean had gotten for him. On some nights, Castiel decided not to use the pills because he was he was too tired from the day’s hunt and thought he didn't need them. And oh how wrong he was tonight not to take them. After 10 minutes of sleep, Castiel’s eyes shot open. Even without his grace, he could still hear a muffled Angel Radio. Some nights it was silent, and other nights like tonight were not much so. Although the former angel was accustomed to sleeping, he had not become used to nightmares and was prone to them without his pills. Even if he fell asleep for ten minutes, his nightmare felt like a lifetime.

Usually, nights like this, there would be a cup of water along with his pills brought from Sam or Dean, just incase the former angel woke up. Castiel looked over at the night table, and his face fell, there was nothing there. He blinked a couple times, just to make sure he wasn't still stuck in his nightmare. Alas, the table was empty. Castiel got out of the bed tentatively, unsure of whether someone would come out of the shadows and scream at him for killing them. And he had almost made it to his duffel bag, until there was a muffled voice. He stood frozen, unsure of where it had come from. After a long 5 minutes, Castiel was sure that the voices had come from a human outside. Once in the bag, Castiel had found the pill capsule and almost cried, there was nothing in it, not even a half of one.

The voice had returned, and Castiel was unsure of where it came from. Then the creaking came and he was petrified. Not knowing if this was real life or a nightmare, Castiel began scratching his arm, pinching it, and even grabbing the butterfly knife Dean had given to him, and raking it across his skin. By now, Castiel was desperate to wake up. The voice and creaking came closer and closer until there was a shadowy figure in Castiel’s sight. He threw the knife aiming for it’s head, only to barely miss it. The figure almost didn’t see it coming. He began to tear at his arms again, terror filling his blue eyes. Then the lights in the motel room turned on.

Castiel looked up slowly in fear, only to find familiar, horror filled hazel eyes,“Cas,” Dean asked,”What the hell man?”

“I-I thought y-you w-were-were a m-monster,” Castiel replied, stuttering.

“Then why the fuck are you scratching and tearing up your arm for?! Why would I be a friggen monster?!”

“I-I had another n-n-nightmare about t-the time I-I was c-considered myself G-God. Y-you can g-go back to sl-sleep n-now Dean,” Castiel looked down in shame, where he shed tears Dean couldn’t see

Though Castiel did not provide a full answer, it was clear on why he was in such a state. Dean pulled out the knife in the wall behind him and walked towards the ex angel, until he was crouched down in front of him. Dean took the empty pill capsule out of Castiel’s hands and put it in the bag, making a mental note to stock up on some more in the morning. He got up and went to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean the former angel’s cuts. Dean got back to Castiel and saw that had moved to the corner of the small room, allowing his tears flow freely down his face, thinking Dean had gone back to sleep, leaving him all alone.

“Hey Cas? Buddy? I’m still here, I’m not going anywhere. You got that?”, Dean softly inquired. Castiel nodded.

“Here, use this,” Dean said, giving Castiel his spare shirt to wipe his face, instead of retrieving another towel in order not to upset his friend again. Heading to the sink, Dean wet the towel and made his way back towards Castiel. While cleaning up the slowly drying blood and wrapping up his wrists, Castiel could hear Dean muttering ways to kill Metatron and how much he was going to pay for hurting Sam and Castiel. The former angel would have smiled at how much his friend really cared for his family, except for the guilt and shame building up inside him. Along with Dean’s mutterings, Castiel also tried to apologize for almost killing him and causing him to wake up from his much needed sleep.

“Cas, it’s fine. I’ve never really needed a full 8 hours, but you my friend do. And by the way, nice aim,” Dean complimented.

“That does not excuse the fact that if I had better aim, I could have k-killed you,” Castiel said darkly.

“But you didn’t, and that’s all that matters. Besides, I would’ve done the same thing if I didn’t know any better.”

After washing the towel and throwing it into the bathroom, Dean suggested to Castiel that he sleep with him. The former angel looked at him with curiosity and a slight hopefulness.

Laughing softly, “Little Sammy, well when he was actually little, used to sleep with me after a scare. He still does it now sometimes you know. A real hell of a nightmare and the sasquatch comes running into my room back at the Bunker.”

“If that is alright with you,” Castiel nodded.

The two went back to the hunter’s bed and both faced in opposite directions, attempting to avoid the awkwardness of it all. Castiel could not stop imagining the things that could come out of the shadows. While Dean waited for the former to fall asleep before going to sleep himself, to make sure he actually slept some. After nearly an hour, Dean turned to face Castiel’s back, and noticing how tense he was, he made the former angel to face him. There were tear tracks on his face along with red, puffy eyes. As he tried to tilt his head so the hunter could not see him, Dean pulled Castiel close enough so his head was on Dean’s chest. Castiel thought this was odd of Dean, as he had always told him about personal space. And the hunter began to sing.

“Hey Jude,” he began softly,”Don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better”

Castiel relaxed into Dean, listening to his heartbeat.

“And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder”

At this point Castiel closes his eyes and curls up next to Dean. And he smiles.

“Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah. Hey Jude, don’t let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better”

Castiel finally falls asleep, comfortably. Dean keeps on singing even though he knows his friend has fallen asleep. He sings for himself and his mother, with tears pooling his eyes.

“So let it out and let it in, hey Jude begin. You’re waiting for someone to perform with. And don’t you know that it’s just you, hey Jude, you’ll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah.”

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under to let her under your skin.”

Dean began falling asleep and with a struggle to keep his eyes open any longer, he sang the last line.

”Then you'll begin to make it better”

Dean sighed, “I’m trying Mom, I’m really trying”


End file.
